heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show
| last_aired = | status = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = | production_website = }} The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show is an animated television series produced by Ruby-Spears Productions from 1979 to 1981; it was shown right after Super Friends on the ABC Network. It featured various adventures of the DC Comics superhero Plastic Man. The show features many adventures in different segments: Plastic Man, Baby Plas, Plastic Family, Mighty Man and Yukk, Fangface and Fangpuss, and Rickety Rocket. The show was repackaged by Arlington Television into 130 half-hour episodes, and released into national, first-run-off-network daily syndication in 1984. The Plastic Man Comedy Show was produced and directed by Steve Whiting and featured a live-action "Plastic Man", played by Taylor Marks. Plot Plastic Man, his girlfriend Penny, and his Polynesian sidekick Hula-Hula travel the world and are given their assignments from the Chief to stop any threat to the world. Plastic Man often retains his sense of humor even in dangerous situations, such as a giant octopus capturing Penny and Hula-Hula causing him to comment "What Scout troop did he belong to"? In early episodes Penny has a crush on Plastic Man, who chooses to ignore it as he himself has a crush on the dark-haired female Chief. However, in the second season Plastic Man reciprocates Penny's crush on him and the two marry. The marriage produces a son who has the same powers as Plastic Man and spawns a lighter series of episodes featuring "Baby Plas" doing things such as saving his friends from neighborhood bullies. Segments * Plastic Man is about the stretchy superhero himself. * Baby Plas is about Plastic Man and Penny's baby son. * Plastic Family focuses on the adventures of all three of the Plastic Family. * Mighty Man & Yukk is about a tiny superhero, and his dog who can talk and wears a doghouse-helmet, because he is so ugly that he can destroy practically anything just by looking at it. * Fangface and Fangpuss (the second season of Fangface) is about a reluctant werewolf and his baby cousin, also a werewolf, and their adventures. * Rickety Rocket is about an artificially intelligent space ship that was created by a group of African-American kid geniuses who solve mysteries in the future, in the vein of Speed Buggy. Overall episodes Plastic Man # The Weed – Plastic Man takes on the Weed, a walking sentient Plant who plans to steal a top-secret government plant-growing compound that he will use to feed his man-eating plant as part of his world domination. # Wham-Bam! Beware of the Clam! – A sentient clam with a pirate captain-motif, called "The Clam" steals a water-controlling machine from the Chinese government. His underlings then impersonate the Chief and give Plastic-Man false intelligence, leaving New York City undefended for the Clam to flood completely except for the top floors of the tallest buildings, allowing the Clam and his underlings to commit robberies as all the banks and department stores are now submerged. # The Horrible Half-Ape – While working on a secret government project, Professor Darwin's experiment goes very wrong. The mistake is costly as it leaves Professor Darwin (quite literally) half ape and half human. As Half-Ape, he plans to steal a visiting flying saucer to start an interplanetary war. # The Minuscule Seven – A group of small gangsters called the Minuscule Seven plot to win basketball tournaments their way. It's up to Plastic Man to stop them. # Superstein – Dr. Superstein plots to steal the minds of people to power his monster army. # The Diabolical Doctor Dome – Doctor Dome discovers a way to extract Plastic Man's superpowers and uses them to commit crimes. # The Dangerous Doctor Dinosaur – Doctor Dinosaur uses his dinosaurs to help rob banks and national landmarks. # Empire of Evil – An airplane carrying the children of an important official crashes in the forbidden zone of Stone Island, which is run by a sinister group known as the Empire of Evil. Plastic Man and his friends are sent to rescue the children and return them to safety. # The Maniacal Computerhead – Computerhead is an evil robot that has developed a device that can bring any machine to life. He then sets out to create an army of machine to take over the world. # Badladdin – Plastic Man must make a plan to stop an evil genie that is abducting teenagers at an alarming rate. The genie grants wishes to teenagers that want to become athletic superstars. He then turns them into a statue of gold and takes them for his collection. # Ghostfinger – Plastic Man learns that Ghost Finger has returned to get revenge on the people responsible for sending him to prison. He uses a time machine to bring other evil ghost from the past in to help him get his revenge. # The Kitty Katt Caper – Kitty Katt discovers an Egyptian serum that can turn anyone into cats. # The Terrible 5 + 1 – Solex uses his solar weapon to spring Weed, Half-Ape, Clam, Computerhead, and Disco Mummy from prison in order to lead them. However, they don't agree with his terms. When Solex starts disrupting their crimes, the five villains turn to Plastic Man for help. # Doctor Duplicator Strikes Again – Doctor Duplicator is kidnapping politicians and replacing them with evil duplicate clones in order to steal government secrets. # Count Graffiti Meets Plastic Man – Count Graffiti wants revenge on the Royal Family of Ocentania after being exiled from the Country. He plans on stealing a royal crown in order to make himself the new king, but Plastic Man has other ideas and plans on stopping his scheme. # Plastic Mummy Meets Disco Mummy – An ancient Aztec Queen called Disco Mummy comes back to life and steals the ancient treasure of Cortez from the government of Mexico. She tricks Plastic Man into helping her and then turns him into a mummy. He must find a way out if he is to have a chance to stop her. # Hugefoot – Hugefoot steals a device that can make people see into the future and even makes off with Penny. # The Day the Ocean Disappeared – Dr. Honctoff is stealing all of the oceans and seas around the world by using a secret formula to turn them into vapour and then bottling them. Plastic Man is called into stop Honctoff's dastardly deeds. # Sale of the Century – Desperate for a sale, Gearshift Swift sells Earth to passing aliens. Now Plastic Man must save Earth from being pulled from its orbit by the aliens. # Dr. Irwin and Mr. Meteor – The puny Dr. Irwin Feldspar finds a meteor that transforms him into the powerful Mr. Meteor giving him a Jekyll and Hyde personality. # City of Ice – The elderly Dr. Frost finds the city of ice and in it the power of eternal youth. After learning its secret, she plans on reversing the gases effect and use it on the world. Plastic Man has to stop her evil scheme to turn the world's population into old people. # Moonraider – Moonraider is stealing NASA's spaceships in outer space. # Honey Bee – Honey Bee plans to use a heat missile to turn the world into a 'hot house' so that only she and her insects will survive. # The Corruptible Carrot Man – When Carrot Man steals a map that will lead him to a cosmic scepter, Plastic Man must stop Carrot Man from getting to it. # Dogmaster – Dogmaster plans to steal the formula for a power ray that has been hidden in a Chimpanzee's brain. # Thunderman – Thunderman has stolen New York City and plans to sell it to the highest bidder. # Toyman – Toyman is kidnapping famous people everywhere and is turning them into toys. Unfortunately for Plastic Man, he is the last person on Toyman's list to abduct. # The Spider Takes A Bride – One by one, the Spider starts to turn Queen Katherine's follower's into flies until she decides to marry him. # Highbrow – Highbrow steals the world's most famous trains so that people will have to pay him to travel on them. # The Hippotist – Hippotist is hypnotizing bank managers to rob their own banks and return the stolen loot to him. # The Colossal Crime Of Commodore Peril – Commodore Peril holds the prized possessions belonging to three billionaires for ransom. # Joggernaut – Joggernaught plans to steal an energy machine in order to use it to find the treasure of the Amazon City of Gold. # Plastic Man Meets Plastic Ape – Dr. Astro has created a giant plastic ape and is using it to ransack New York. Plastic Man is called in to thwart his evil schemes. # The Crime Costume Caper – Greta Grim has designed the ultimate hi-tech villain suit. In order to sell it to every criminal in the world, she films a commercial starring none other than Plastic Man. # The Royal Gargoyle Foil – The evil Gargoyle is heck bent on stealing Doctor Ventor's invisible ray machine. Luckily, Plastic Man stumbles across the plan and decides to prevent the Gargoyles scheme. Plastic Family # Presenting Baby Plas – Baby Plas ends up becoming the star of a circus performance. # The Abominable Snow Sport – # Baby Plas' Finny Friend – # The Big, Big Crush – # Ali Baba Baby – # Mighty Museum Mess – # Rustlin' Rascals – # Calamity Cruise – # Who Undo The Zoo – # Ozark Family Feud – # Dr. Strangeleaf – # Kewpie Doll Caper – # Rodeo Ruckus – Baby Plas # Bad Luck Stroll – Hula-Hula goes out to get some eggs and Baby Plas has to keep him from getting in trouble. # Baseball Bully – # Haircut Headache – # Witchin' Worries – A witch tries to get Baby Plas in her cauldron to complete a spell. # Tiger Trouble – # Clubhouse Calamity – # Babysitter Blues – When a babysitter watches over Baby Plas, things get bad when she won't let him watch his favorite show. # Sleepwalking Snafu – # Birthday Blowout – Baby Plas has to beat his enemy at some party games. # Movie Mischief – When the Plastic Family goes to the movies, Baby Plas has to get food for himself and his parents..and watch out for a hungry dog! # Tropical Trouble – # Frognapped – # Mummy Madness – Baby Plas accidentally awakens a mummy at the museum and it goes after him. Mighty Man and Yukk # Big Mouse the Bad Mouse (9/22/1979) – Bad Mouse and his rodent followers steal the city mint. # Magnet Man (9/22/1979) – Magnet Man threatens to use his giant magnet to pull the city into the river unless he is paid a very big ransom. # Anthead (9/29/1979) – To pull off the crime of the century, Anthead steals computers to help him plan one. # Never Retire with Mr. & Mrs. Van Pire (9/29/1979) – Mr. and Mrs. Van Pire are hypnotizing millionaires to sell them their fortunes and then turning them into bats. # Goldteeth's Bad Bite (10/6/1979) – Goldteeth and his sidekick Doctor Decay plan to steal a gold plated satellite that is orbiting outer space. # Baby Man (10/6/1979) – Baby Man and his nanny henchwomen are making City officials act like babies by spraying them with a secret formula. # Trouble Brews When Glue Man Glues (10/13/1979) – Sick of being beaten by Mighty Man and Yukk, the villainous Glue Man hatches a plan to steal chemicals that will create a formula to turn himself into Super-Glue Man upon obtaining a scientist named Dr. Stickol to perform the procedure. # Shake Up with Ms. Make-Up (10/13/1979) – Miss Make-Up, the most beautiful criminal that ever lived, plans to steal a scroll that contains Cleopatra's beauty secrets. # Bad News Snooze (10/20/1979) – Madame Sleep and her henchmen Lazy and Tired steal King Ledus' ring. She plans to use the ring which is a key to unlock the vault at the Lagovian Embassy, steal the Lagovian Lion Statue and hold it for a ransom of $10,000,000,000. # Coach Crime's Big Play (10/20/1979) – To infiltrate Coach Crime's gang of thieves and figure out who his real identity is, Mighty Man and Yukk pose as safecrackers. # Public Rooster #1 (10/27/1979) – The Rooster steals an anti-gravity machine which he uses to commit numerous dastardly crimes in order to make himself Public Enemy #1. # Rob Around the Clock (10/27/1979) – The Time Keeper and his henchmen Minute Man and Second Hand Rose are freezing time. They then commit crimes resulting in an unstoppable crime spree. # The Perils of Paulette (11/3/1979) – The maniacal Handhead tries to force a movie studio to replace their actress Paulette with his girlfriend Billie by sabotaging their latest movie. # The Dangerous Dr. Gadgets (11/3/1979) – In a plot to discredit Mighty Man and Yukk, Dr. Rufus T. Gadgets sets up his own crimes so that he can be the hero of the city. # Bye Bye Biplane (11/10/1979) – Baron Brute steals an amnesia machine and plans to use it to win a space shuttle contract by sabotaging his opponent. # Beach Bum's Crime Wave (11/10/1979) – Mighty Man and Yukk encounter Beach Bum, a villain who uses his surfing talents and advanced technology to steal anything valuable including King Neptune's golden trident. # The Fiendish Fishface (11/17/1979) – Fishface uses his trained dolphins to capture millionaires on their yachts and has his henchmen disguise themselves as them. # Catman (11/17/1979) – A cat burglar named Catman uses his trained his pet lion and black panther to steal the worlds largest diamond. # Kragg the Conqueror (11/24/1979) – A scientist named Dr. Lash thaws out a Viking warrior named Kragg the Conqueror and his hound. He then plans to use them to abduct the mayor, the police chief, and Mighty Man. # The Menacing Mindreader (11/24/1979) – Miro The Mentalist uses a mindreading machine that enables him to steal valuable information from the brains of his victims. # Dog Gone Days (12/1/1979) – Copycat and his henchman Ivan plot to steal the fortune and money belt of oil tychoon Bucks Galore. # The Evil Evo-Ray (12/1/1979) – Future Man, a fully evolved human with futuristic powers, plans to turn the whole of mankind into cavemen. # The Video Villain (12/8/1979) – Camera Man uses his 3-D camera to travel through any television in the city and commit robberies. # Krime Klown's Circus of Evil (12/8/1979) – Krime Klown uses his Krime Kazoo to turn the citizens into his circus henchmen. # Copycat (12/15/1979) – Copycat is stealing peoples identities in order to raise a fortune. # The Sinister Super Suit (12/15/1979) – Former TV villain Nefario creates a super suit which enables him to stay one step ahead of Mighty Man and Yukk while he is committing a series of crimes. # The Malevolent Marble Man (12/22/1979) – Marble Man uses a device to bring statues to life in a plot to drive out the citizens and claim the city for themselves. # Evil Notions with Evila's Potions (12/22/1979) – Evila the witch enchants the city's gems into following her back to her house. # The Diabolical Dr. Locust (12/29/1979) – Dr. Locust attempts to steal three ancient Chinese junks that once combined creates a robotic warrior. # Where There's a Will, There's a Creep (12/29/1979) – Stanley Johnson is set to inherit a fortune if he spends the night in a haunted house. The only problem is the Creep and his henchman Clyde plan to kidnap Stanley so that the Creep inherits the money himself. # Doctor Icicle (1/5/1980) – Doctor Icicle and his sidekick Frosty are kidnapping renowned scientists in order to build a super freezing machine that will freeze the sun. # The Glutunous Glop (1/5/1980) – An evil professor named Sanfon Vulch creates Glop, a monster that can eat its way though anything. Glop is sent to Brandon Brewster's house to eat through his safe and steal a set of valuable blueprints. Fangface and Fangpuss # There is Nothing Worse Than a Stony Curse (September 22, 1979) – The evil Mara possesses an amulet that gives her the appearance and powers of Medusa. She uses her powers to turn the top scientists to stone and auction them off to the highest bidder. # Evil Guider of the Giant Spider (September 29, 1979) – Upon crashing onto Spider Island and an encounter with a giant spider, the group ends up stumbling upon the lab of Dr. Lazarus Web who plans to use a formula to enlarge the insects and take over the world. # Dr. Lupiter and the Thing from Jupiter (October 6, 1979) – When astronaut Steve West lands on Jupiter, Dr. Lupiter opens a trap door in the shuttle where the gases of Jupiter turn Steve into a molten monster in a plan to tap the Earth's energy supply. # Who Do the Voodoo (October 13, 1979) – Nigel Winslow helps Count Drako escape from prison by using black magic to change Count Drako into a mist monster. # The Creepy Goon from the Spooky Lagoon (October 20, 1979) – Dr. Balckmire has invented a machine that transfer the contents of one's brain to another. The results end up different when he switches the brin contents of a Lagoon Monster with Fangface. # A Scary Affair in the Skullman's Lair (October 27, 1979) – A race of Skullman have kidnapped Professor Ortega and Carmen. They have also shrunken them in a plot to enter a crack in the Earth and retrieve a Skull Coin containing the superpowers of the Skullmen's ancestors. # A Time-Machine Trip to the Pirate's Ship (November 3, 1979) – Our heroes are transported in time where they stumble upon pirates led by Ironmask who has plans to rob a Spanish ship. # The Ill-Will of Dr. Chill (November 10, 1979) – Dr. Chill uses a heat ray to melt the polar ice caps. He plans to flood the Earth if his demands aren't met. # The Romantic Plot of the She-Wolf Robot (November 17, 1979) – Countess Zarla creates a robotic female werewolf to seduce Fangface into helping her steal the Maltese Diamond Cat from its museum. # The Sinister Plan of Lizard Man (November 24, 1979) – Lizard Man uses a ray that turns his victims into small reptiles. He uses the device to steal a meteor that will give him enough super-strength to rule the world # Royal Trouble with the King's Double (December 1, 1979) – Count Basil kidnaps King Rudolph to prevent his coronation. Seeing as Puggsy resembles the king, he takes his place while the others rescue the real king. # The Stone-Cold Dragon of Gold (December 8, 1979) – A golden dragon statue lies within Hong Kong. # The Evil Design of Vulture-Man's Mind (December 15, 1979) – Vulture-Man is abducting Peruvian natives with his giant condor and is making them his slaves to mind for the precious metals located in Vulture Mountain. # The Defiant Casablanca Giant (December 22, 1979) – Abdul the Giant captures a nuclear physicist named Zatci Hafid and plans to sell him to aliens bent on conquering their galaxy. # The Film Fiasco of Director Disastro (December 29, 1979) – Disastro is an alien director who plans to make a movie called "The Day the Earth Exploded" with special effects that are too real. # A Goofy Bungle in the Filipino Jungle (January 5, 1980) – On the Philippine Islands, a tribe of Filipino caveman have been discovered by Zeno who uses his ring to hypnotize them into stealing Professor Batack's invention which can make a man 100 time stronger than normal. Rickety Rocket # The Case of the Zombie Monster – The Far-Out Detective Agency is called out to a residential satellite and meet an heiress who has found a riddle to a hidden fortune. It won't be easy when a monster that turns people into zombies is on the loose. # The Mysterious Robot Critic Caper – A series of mystifying thefts of museum collections is committed by a robotic gentleman as his cane has a matter transformer that can shrink the stolen objects and store it in his cane. # The Spaceship Caper – A pirate called the Cosmic Claw is using his laser-projected "cosmic claws" to hijack space transports that are carrying gold. # The Golden Crystal Caper – The Far-Out Detective Agency is assigned to transport a priceless golden crystal from Mars to Hong Kong. Unfortunately, it is targeted by a jewel thief called Lazer-Lips whose lips can emit a laser beam that immobilizes anyone that touches it. # The Rickety Robbery – The Far-Out Detective Agency is tricked into intercepting the delivery of a cosmic crown and handing it to "Officer" Nimbus (who is actually the faceless Mr. Eclipse). When Venus, Splashdown, and Sunstroke are arrested for the theft, Cosmo and Rickety must track down the thief while evading the Hood (who was hired by Mr. Eclipse). # The Alien Egg Caper – An alien egg hatches and makes off with the members of an explorer's club. # The Super-Duper Race Cage – Helmet Head steals a top-secret formula for a super fuel. # The Creepy Creature Caper – A crippled spaceship loaded with counterfeit money lands in the swamp. When the Far-Out Detective Agency investigates, they encounter the local swamp monster. # The Mysterious, Serious Circus Caper – A traveling intergalactic circus is haunted by the ghost of a space warrior. # The Mad Mummy Mystery – The Far-Out Detective Agency is kidnapped while transporting an alien mummy to a local university. # The Count Draculon Caper – A space vampire named Count Draculon hijacks rocket liners using a Hypno-Beam that turns the passengers and crew members into zombies. # The Horrible Headless Horseman Caper – A ghost town holds the evidence that will convict an unknown Vice-President of Pegasus Corporation and the Far-Out Detective Agency is sent to retrieve it while evading the robotic Headless Horseman. # The Case of the Fearsome Phantom – A phantom organist threatens revenge against the rock group The Astros for stealing his music. # The Mysterious Warnings of Doom – The Far-Out Detective Agency vacations at a gold-mining asteroid turned vacation resort until a giant alien called Zarcon orders the planet to evacuate even when he sends three alien monsters to scare away the inhabitants. # The Case of the Vicious Voodoo Villain – A tropical alien resort becomes a nightmare when an alien creature uses a voodoo machine to turn the island's citizens into monsters. # The Deep Sea Demon Caper – A valuable cargo of gold lies submerged in the waters off the coast of Greece. When a giant sea monster prevents a salvaging company from recovering it, the Far-Out Detective Agency comes to their aid. Overall cast For each of the shows, the cast list is the same. Taylor Marks (a pseudonym of stand-up comedian Mark Taylor) played Plastic Man in the program's live action segments in syndication. * John Anthony Bailey – Sunstroke * Joe Baker – Hula-Hula, Professor Friday * Michael Bell – Plastic Man, Dr. Astro, Marak, Junior Macintosh, Half-Ape (2nd Time), Gearshift Swift, Krime Klown, Nefario * Susan Blu – Kim, Sally Jones * Bart Braverman – Puggsy * Melendy Britt – Chief, Penny * Johnny Brown – Splashdown * Peter Cullen – Brandon Brewster/Mighty Man * Jerry Dexter – Biff * Bobby F. Ellerbee – Cosmo * Al Fann – Rickety Rocket * Clare Peck – Baby Plas * John Stephenson – Mayor, Fangface Narrator * Dee Timberlake – Venus * Frank Welker – Sherman Fangsworth/Fangface, Baby Fangs/Fangpuss, Yukk Additional cast * Marlene Aragon – Kitty Katt * Keith Barbour – * Daws Butler – Count Graffiti * Ruth Buzzi – * Ted Cassidy – * Henry Corden – Goldteeth, Kragg the Conqueror, Abdul the Giant * Danny Dark – * Takayo Doran – * Walker Edmiston – Doctor Dinosaur * Sam Edwards – * Ron Feinberg – * Linda Gary – * Joan Gerber – * Jerry Hausner – * Johnny Haymer – Howard Huge, Dr. Duplicator * Ralph James – Commodore Peril * Stan Jones – * Casey Kasem – Beach Bum * Andonia Katsaros – * Keye Luke – * Laurie Main – * Larry D. Mann – * Shepard Menken – Joggernaut * Chuck McCann – Badladdin * Julie McWhirter – * Allan Melvin – Sanfon Vulch, Coach Crime/Dee Gooder * Don Messick – The Clam, Computerhead (1st Time), Solex * Howard Morris – Doctor Dome * Gene Moss – * Alan Oppenheimer – Half-Ape (1st Time), Toyman, Time Keeper, Vulture-Man * Stanley Ralph Ross – Dr. Superstein * Michael Rye – Main Title Narrator, Dr. Lazarus Web, Skullman * Hal Smith – Dr. Honctoff * John Stephenson – Weed, Royal Rajah, Computerhead (2nd Time), Anthead, Big Mouse, Magnet Man, Catman, Dr. Rufus T. Gadgets, Marble Man, Mr. Van Pire, Dr. Decay, Dr. Lash, Ironmask * Harold J. Stone – * Fred Travalena – Baby Man, Miniscule Seven Leader * Ginny Tyler – * Herb Vigran – * Janet Waldo – * Lennie Weinrib – Ghostfinger * Nancy Wible – * William Woodson – Miro the Mentalist, Moonraider * Alan Young – Dr. Irwin Feldspar NOTE: John Stephenson is listed twice in the credits. DVD release On 20 October 2009, Warner Home Video has released The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show: The Complete Collection, featuring the 35 Plastic Man cartoons on DVD in Region 1 for the very first time. The other segments were not released.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Plastic-Man-Comedy-Adventure-Press-Release/12086 References External links * * Big Cartoon Database Category:1979 American television series debuts Category:1981 American television series endings Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1980s American animated television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Animated television programs based on DC Comics Category:Ruby-Spears superheroes Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:English-language television programming Category:Television series with live action and animation